My Dear Love
by Love Mamo
Summary: This is a sweet and romantic Zidane and Garnet, Dagger love story. Zidane returns and Zidane and Garnet's relationship deepens. Dagger's love for him strengthens. A Zidane and Garnet love story.


**My Dear Love**

Garnet til Alexandros the 17th also known as Dagger and Sara, stood in Alexandria Castle. She felt so excited. Yesterday was an important day in her life. The best day of her life. It was the day her true love, Zidane had returned. They had spent yesterday together, reunited. She remember how she ran into his arms, hugging him. They had talked that day and had stayed out together at night. Garnet was so excited today. _I am so happy_, she thought. _He's finally back_. Zidane was back. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. She'd missed him so much all those months. She never forgot him. She was worried things would have changed, but things had only gotten better.

"Yesterday was the best day of my life.", Garnet said. She smiled. She was truly happy. She walked down the steps, ready to go on her date with Zidane.

"I'm so excited.", Garnet said.

"Hey Dagger.", Eiko said..

"You surprised me.", Dagger said.

"Well, you look happy."

"I am.", Garnet replied, with a smile across her face.

"Looking for Zidane I bet.", Eiko questioned.

"You guessed it.", Garnet said, smiling.

"Good morning, Queen.", Beatrix said.

"Princess is fine, or just call me Dagger.", Garnet said.

"I'm waiting for Zidane.", Garnet said, smiling shyly. She walked upstairs to a private area.

"Hello Garnet.", Zidane said, entering with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you, Zidane.", Garnet said. She smiled. _He's really here_, Garnet thought. She ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Garnet closed her eyes as she relaxed in Zidane's embrace.

"Well, how're things?", Zidane asked.

"Fine. You know, you can call me Dagger.", Garnet said.

"Sure, Dagger.", Zidane told her. "Hey, let's meet here tonight.", Zidane told her.

"Okay.", Garnet said, blushing. She looked at her boyfriend. Most people would wonder how she, Princess and now Queen of Alexandria ended up with someone so different from her, but if you knew their story, you would know their eternal love. Garnet smiled as she held Zidane's hand.

"Garnet, my love.", Zidane said, in a seductive voice.

"Zidane!", Garnet exclaimed. She punched him lightly.

"So much time has passed. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.", Zidane said.

"I missed you.", Garnet said. She hugged him tightly.

"Nothing can separate us now.", Zidane said.

"Oh Zidane.", Garnet said, looking up at him.

"Garnet, I got this for you.", Zidane said, handing her a box. Garnet opened it.

"Zidane, it's beautiful!", Dagger said.

"It's a Garnet, your birthstone, and your name.", Zidane said, smiling at Garnet.

"Thank you Zidane.", Garnet said. _He's so sweet_, Garnet thought.

"It's a present from me.", he told her.

"Zidane, I'm so glad your back.", she told him.

"I'm glad to be with you.", Zidane said. Zidane moved his hand over to Garnet's hand and held her hand in his.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend.", Garnet said.

"Yep.", Zidane told her. Garnet smiled at him. Zidane and Garnet held hands as they walked through the castle together.

"It's the two lovebirds.", Freya said.

"Well we are together.", Garnet told her, smiling up at Zidane. Zidane looked over at Garnet. They toured around the castle.

"Meet me outside the castle tonight.", Zidane told Garnet. "Bye.", Zidane said.

"Zidane…", Garnet called after him, her voice trailing off. She couldn't wait for tonight. She went upstairs to the castle. She saw Steiner.

"Hello.", Garnet said.

"Hello princess, or, shall I say, queen.", Steiner said.

"You can call me Garnet.", Garnet said.

"You seemed to take a liking to the name Dagger.", Steiner told her.

"Yes, I loved it.", Dagger said.

"Hey, it's Zidane's girlfriend.", a voice called.

"Hello Blank, Cinna, Marcus.", Garnet said, watching as the three tantulus members walked in.

"We all saw you hugging.", Blank said.

"Yep, we are together again.", Garnet told him. _I hope we'll be together forever_, she thought. That night, Garnet walked to the meeting place. She was dressed in the clothes she had worn when she first went on her adventure with Zidane. Garnet wanted to remember the times they had together.

"Surprise.", Zidane said, coming up behind her.

"Hi.", Garnet said, shyly.

"Garnet, I love you.", Zidane said, looking at her deeply.

Zidane kissed Garnet.

Garnet felt warm as Zidane's lips brushed hers. It was her first kiss. The sweetest kiss she ever had.

"I love you, Zidane.", Garnet said.

"Garnet. I'm so sorry I left. I didn't know how to return to you. I wanted you to be happy. The reason I waited so long was because I wanted you to find someone. I wasn't sure if I was the right one for you or if I'd just cause trouble. I loved you, but soon I realized that I couldn't live without you. I had to return. I'm sorry I made you wait.", Zidane said.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I want you to promise to be here always.", Garnet said.

"I will be here forever.", Zidane told her.

"Zidane, you are the only one for me.", Garnet told him.

Garnet kissed Zidane.

It was a sweet, long kiss that felt loving and passionate. It was late at night.

"So…", Garnet said, smiling.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow.", Zidane told her.

"Huh?", Garnet asked.

"You and me, in Alexandria.", Zidane said.

"Okay!", Garnet explained, happily. Zidane put his arm around Garnet. Garnet layed her head down on Zidane's shoulder. _It feels like paradise_, Garnet thought.

"Let's walk back.", Zidane told her. Zidane and Garnet held hands as they walked back in the castle. Zidane walked Garnet to the castle.

"Please, come to my room.", Garnet said.

"Your room?", Zidane asked.

"I don't want you going again. I want to be with you.", Dagger said.

"Alright.", Zidane told her. They walked together to her room.

"Zidane, remember all the times we had together?", Garnet asked.

"Oh yes.", Zidane said.

"Which was your favorite?", she asked.

"When you hugged me.", he replied.

"That's mine too.", Garnet said. She smiled at the memory of when Zidane had rescued her. It was before she had lost her voice. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. That as when she realized how much she loved him. It had been so long ago.

"Garnet, I'll miss you at night.", Zidane said.

"Can you keep me company?", Garnet asked.

"Hm?", Zidane questioned.

"I can get an extra bed. I just know I'll miss you so much if you're gone. Zidane, It's not what your thinking." Garnet said.

"I know, that'd be too good." Zidane told her. Another bed had been delivered to the room.

"Please stay with me.", Garnet said. She hugged Zidane tightly.

"Yes, I'll stay with you.", Zidane told her. He kissed her gently on the lips. They hugged tightly. Dagger kissed Zidane. Zidane smiled at her.

"I'm going to change, so can you come back in a minute?", Garnet asked.

"S-sure.", Zidane said. "I'll change too." A minute later, Garnet opened the door and saw Zidane. They talked for a few minutes. They embraced tightly. Zidane ran his fingers through Garnet's hair. Soon it was time to say good night. Garnet walked over to her bed and Zidane went to his. They looked at each other through the night, as their eyes closed. The next morning, Garnet awoke. It was late. She opened her eyes.

"Zidane!", Garnet called. _I hope he's still here_, she thought. Garnet looked around nervously. A smiled crossed her face when she saw him, watching over her. "I had a dream of you last night.", Garnet told him.

"I had a dream of you.", Zidane said.

"We were walking together.", Garnet said.

"Me too.", Zidane replied. "Hey, in a few hours, let's go into the town.", Zidane told her.

"You bet.", Garnet said. Garnet kissed Zidane. Zidane looked at her and held her in his arms. Two hours later they were ready to go. Garnet linked her arm through Zidane's as they walked into town and began to shop.

"I love it here.", Garnet said She felt so good. She held onto Zidane's arm tightly. They looked through each store.

"Garnet, Dagger, I love every name you have.", Zidane said.

"I liked both my names, Garnet and Dagger, you're the one who helped me with my second name.", Garnet said.

"I love you so much, you know that?", Zidane asked.

"Yes I do. You told me that all day yesterday.", Garnet said teasingly. She looked at Zidane. "I loved it each time.", Garnet said.

"I want to make up for all lost time.", Zidane told her.

"I want to be with you forever.", Garnet said.

"Garnet, I have something to give you.", Zidane said.

"Okay!", Garnet exclaimed.

"Wait right here.", Zidane said. He left. He appeared back a few moment later. He bent down on one knee.

"Zidane!", Garnet exclaimed. _Could he be?_, Garnet wondered.

"Garnet, I would like to marry you someday. It could be tomorrow, it could be years from now, but I never want to be apart again. I want it to be a promise from me, that someday, you will wear this ring and we will become husband and wife.", Zidane said. He opened a box. It contained a ring and he placed it on Garnet's ring finger.

"Marry me, Garnet.". Zidane said.

"Yes.", Garnet told him. "Whenever the day may come, it will come and when it comes we will be husband and wife.", Garnet said. Zidane and Garnet kissed passionately. Garnet smiled. She linked her arm through Zidane's as they walked through the town. They passed a water fountain.

"Hey, Garnet, let's each throw in a gil to make a wish.", Zidane suggested.

"Okay!", Garnet said happily. They both tossed in one gil.

"What was your wish?", Zidane asked.

"I wish we could be together forever.", Garnet said.

"Same here.", Zidane told her. Zidane and Garnet kissed. After the kiss, they smiled at each other. The walked arm in arm back to the castle.

"You are my future bride now.", Zidane said.

"Will I be Garnet or Dagger at our wedding?", Garnet asked.

"You'll be the person you are inside, the most important person to me.", Zidane said. Zidane put his arm around Garnet.

"This has to be the best day of my life.", Dagger said.

"Our best days are ahead of us.", Zidane said.

"You are so sweet.", Garnet said. Garnet wrapped her arm through Zidane's.

"I want to be everything I can for you.", Zidane told her.

"Be yourself. You are the most important person to me and I love you for who you are.", Garnet said.

"We can get really sweet together, huh?", Zidane asked.

"Yes.", Garnet said.

"I just remembered, we'll go from Prince and Princess to King and Queen right away, won't we?", Zidane asked.

"Yes, but we will still be who we are inside.", Garnet said.

"I promise to always be there for you whenever you need me.", Zidane said.

"I'll be there for you are well.", Garnet told him.

"When should we begin to plan our wedding?", Zidane asked.

"First we have to see how everyone reacts to our announcement.", Garnet said.

"I'm going to be loving this.", Zidane said.

"I think everyone will approve after everything we've been through.", Garnet said.

"I know they will.", Zidane told her. Zidane and Garnet kissed passionately.

Two years later, Garnet and Zidane's wedding had begun. Zidane and Garnet smiled at each other. As the words were said, Zidane and Garnet kissed. They were now husband and wife.

"We're finally married.", Zidane said.

"It's our second wedding, remember?", Garnet asked.

"Oh do I remember.", Zidane said, remembering the time all to well.

"I think this one was better.", Garnet said teasingly.

"I think your right.", Zidane said. Zidane smiled and hugged Garnet.

"Zidane.", Garnet said.

"Yeah?", Zidane asked.

"You will always be the most important person to me. You are my dearest memory and my sweetest love.", Garnet said. She looked into Zidane's eyes as they they shared another loving kiss. Garnet smiled, knowing they would be together forever.


End file.
